My vigilante
by steffy2106
Summary: *STORY IN HIATUS* Lena Giordano hated the Queen family for the best part of her life until she meet Oliver Queen again and she get a proposition she cannot refuse. Lies, betrayal, Romance...Story rated T possible M later.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys! I'm a HUGE Arrow fan and decided to try to write a fanfic about it. because lets be honest our Ollie Queen is very hot. Ths chapter might be a bit short but I promise they will only get longer :D

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, I love reading you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow and Stephen Amell (i wish) i only own the plot and character i created thanks :)

Steffy2106

_Chapter 1_:

"No seriously Anika I still think it's a terrible TERRIBLE idea." I said, looking at myself in the mirror fidgeting with the dress my best friend was forcing me to wear.

"Come on; don't tell me this dress is not the prettiest thing you've ever seen? It's a Balenciaga!"

I turned to look at her, would she have an attack if she knew I had no clue who this was? But no matter what, I knew that it would be my only chance to ever wear a designer dress. I turned back to the mirror. "Who would have thought they were making dresses in double digits?"

Anika let out an irritate groan. "Here we go again….Size is only a number it doesn't define you Lena."

Only a double zero model like Anika could say something like that. She never was the chubby Carolena Giordano but I wouldn't exchange her for anything in the world. She had been my best friend growing up and when she was discovered when we were in 10th grade and became a model she always remained my friends when she had every chances to leave me behind.

Anika was all I was not….Tall, long blond silky hair, blue eyes and the body that was literally making the cover of magazine. I was a 5'4'' with way too many forms, a size 10-12 with frizzy brown hair and green eyes…unnoticeable.

"This is not me Ani, I don't wear dresses especially not dresses that cost more than 3 months wage."

Anika shrugged. "Lets just pretend it's Halloween! Now come on my 'plus-one' I want us to make it to the party before it's over."

"And where is this fancy party at?"

"It's a surprise!" Anika jumped from my bed extending her hand toward me." Come on, we don't want to let Josh hanging, he gets very cranky."

Josh was her agent and one on one off boyfriend, I didn't like him very much and I was sure he was with her because she was just getting famous and I knew she could do so much better.

When we made it to the red carpet of the club I did my best to stand a couple of steps behind Anika which was actually the best place to remain unseen.

"What took you so long?" Asked Josh, as soon as we crossed the door into the very crowded and noisy club.

"It was my fault" I shouted in his direction….wow this music was bound to get old very fast.

Josh looked at me for a second before concentrating on Anika again, he hated me still being in her life, he hated that I was her voice of reason….he just thought I was a dead weight just how I saw him as a parasite. "You see that man in the white suit?" He asked Anika. It is Tom Taylor, the head of the new Adidas woman worldwide campaign and you want in believe me ….this will help you go international. Go talk to him, I'll meet you there in five minutes."

Anika nodded, squeezed my shoulder and took the direction of the man.

"You always have the head in business right?" I asked him, trying to tune down my sarcasm.

Josh looked down at him with his usual condescending eyes. "Maybe you should have a drink Carolena and try to find somebody to talk to…People are getting pretty drunk you might have a chance…You know it's probably your only shot to get into such an exclusive club, you should do the best of it."

I looked to the crowd, hoping he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes. "And where are we exactly?"

"_The Queens"_

"_Queens?_ What is that?"

Josh looked at me like I was mentally challenged. "_Queens_ is Oliver Queens club, it opened a couple of weeks ago and probably the hottest club around."

"Oliver Queen?" I hoped the lighting was hiding how white I got.

"Please don't tell me I have to explain you who Oliver Queen is because if it is the case, you are even more of a lost cause than I thought."

"I know very well who Oliver Queen is" which made me realize why Ani didn't' tell me where we were going; there was no way in hell I would have come here. "Just…Just tell Ani I went home okay?" I said and walked away before hearing his answer. I knew who Oliver Queen was and I hated him, his name, his family and everything and everyone associated with them. His family stole my life, everything I ever had without a second look.

I ran up the stairs which was not the smarter idea I ever had as it was my first time with such high heels. I tripped, slipped when I tried to catch the banister and could already feel the floor on my face but the pain never came as a strong hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey there, why such a rush?" Asked a deep manly voice. "Does this club suck so much?" I could hear the laughter in his voice

"Sorry I'm just not used to walk with those killer heels" I replied, turning around with my most grateful smile.

Oliver Queen was standing just in front of me, all powerful. I wished 5 years as a castaway would have taken a toll on him but he was as stunning as when he was a teenager.

My smile slipped away. "I'm going now."

"Wait! Are you alright?" He asked with concern but I knew it was fake…There was not an ounce of concern in that man, a man who had no clue of who I was.

The hate I felt took my breath away and I didn't feel like saying anything to give him the satisfaction to see the pain he caused me.

I simply threw him the coldest look I could manage before walking out without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Here come chapter 2 I really hope you like it and pleae review. We'll get more into the plot in next chapter

Steffy2106

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up to the extremely annoying barking of the neighbour Chihuahua and a pounding headache. If it was an omen of my day it didn't look good.

I growled getting out of bed….Could this day get any worse? I wouldn't bet on that well…maybe it could, especially when I will make it to my job to Merlyn Global Group.

I walked into the bathroom, hoping that a steaming hot shower would help me. I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if I looked as horrible as I felt and froze on the spot as my breath hitched in my throat.

My throat was bare, the angel wing pendant I was always wearing was missing. It was a cheap silver sterling thing, but it was the most valuable thing I had, the last present my father did to me before leaving me forever.

I never took it off, no matter what I was doing or wearing. I tried to recall where I could have lost it, I was sure I had it when Ani brought me the dress the only place I could have…

"Damn it!" I shouted, as I recalled only too well where I lost it. When I ran up the stairs last night, and I tried to catch the bannister, my bracelet most likely caught in my chain and it broke.

I sighed, at least it was a good place to lose it, it might be a huge place but it would mean nothing to the rich there.

I couldn't go now, I would already be late to work and I needed that job. I might hate my job and everything having to do with Merlyn Global, but here, in Starling City, we couldn't be too picky and a job was a job.

I ignored Ani texts all day, I knew I would forgive her in a day or two but she knew how I felt about the Queen family and Oliver Queen in particular….She had no right to lead me to his club like that.

As soon as I was out of work, I rushed to the club hoping that someone would already be there so early in the day.

It was weird to see the club in full daylight, it looked so much like the factory it once was…the factory that was the cause of so many horrible memories that would most likely haunt me until the day I died.

I knocked to the metal door as hard as I could, after a few minutes the manager Tommy opened the door.

He smiled. "I know our club is very _in_ right now, but don't you think you are a bit early? We will open in…" he looked at his watch. "4 hours."

I forced a smile. "Yeah I know I just….I was here last night and lost something very important to me and I need it back."

I didn't know if he saw the desperation I could hear in my voice but he let me in. "Let me get you the boxes of lost and found" he said after gesturing me in.

I looked around and the cub was spotless. "Did the cleaners come already?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes they did."

I sighed and I could feel the odds of finding my pendant drop by the second. My jewelry might be cheap and without interest to the people that was coming in this club however, for the cleaning team, it was another story.

"What are you looking for? I can help you out." Said Tommy, pointing to the two full carton box on the bar. "Drunk people seem to lose more things."

I had to chuckle to this one. "Yes, so it seems. I'm looking for an angel wing in silver sterling."

"I'm Tommy… Tommy Merlyn." He extended his hand. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Lena Giordano."

After 15 minutes of looking, we had to admit the wing was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe you can find the same one online."

I shook my head. "It won't be the same, this one was a present from someone that means a lot to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault is it?"

"Did you lose anything?" Asked the same deep voice than last night, and I didn't need to turn around to know who was there….God must really hate me.

"Yes she did, She lost a pendant, did you see it?" Asked Tommy.

A shrinking sound made me jump.

"Alcohol delivery." Tommy smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you…sorry about your wing."

"Thanks." I took a deep breath, and turned toward Oliver Queen, he was stunning even in a casual pair of jeans and a plain back tee-shirt, life was just so unfair. " I have to go."

"What will you do to have your pendant back?" He asked with a small smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wing pendant….What will you do to have it back?"

"I really don't see…."

He reached in his pocket and got my chain with my wing pendant out. "I found that last night on a step, I called you back but you really seem to be in a hurry."

"Oh you found it!" I would have hugged him, if I didn't hate him so much. I extended my hand.

"What about a dinner?"

"A dinner? What for?" I asked straightening, letting my hand drop at my side.

"To thank me for keeping your chain safe, and having the lock repaired."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Queen but I guess you would not be interested to the places I can offer."

His smile widened. "Very well then it will be my treat."

"So if you pay, how is that a thank you?"

"I'll get to enjoy your charming company."

I snorted. "Believe me, my company is anything but charming and the answer is no. Can I get my chain back now?"

"Lunch?"

"No"

"Coffee?"

"No"

"Come on, just to get to know you."

"I already know who you are, there is no need to know more."

"See this is unfair." He took a step toward me. "At least give me your name."

I sighed. "Lena."

"No family name? Like Madonna?"

I looked at my angel wing and realized that he was in a position of power, he didn't really care about getting to know me, he enjoyed having a bait.

"You know what? You can keep it. Have a good day."

"Wait!" He shouted as I opened the door. "You are no fun!"

I turned around. "I never pretended I was either."

He extended the chain toward me. "Here."

I took it and fastened it quickly around my neck; it has been like a piece of myself has been missing. "Thank you for retrieving it."

"Why do you dislike me so much? I don't even know you."

I simply smiled and left. I had to go pick up my check for my week end job I had at a coffee by my place.

"You really thought you could avoid me forever?"

I sighed, today was really not the day. "Anika." I turned toward my best friend who sitting at the table by the register, sipping her usual Evian water.

"I'm sorry." She really looked mortified.

"You, more than anyone else, should have known why I didn't want to go there and risk a chance to meet Oliver Queen again."

"Come on, I wanted you to come and what were the odds of you meeting him? I know people that have been going there for the past month and never met him. Did you?"

I sat at her table. "That's not the point Ani and you know that." A waiter put a black coffee in front of me, I guessed that working here had perks.

"You didn't see him did you?"

"No I didn't…" I ran my hand through my hair. "Just…let's forget about it ok?"

She smiled grateful; "by the way….I got a call for the Nike commercial."

"Nice! Are we celebrating?"

"Yes lets order two Evians!" She jumped from her seat, most likely relived to get off so easily.

"Hi" Said a pretty boy coming to sit in front of me.

"Hi?"

"How are you?"

I frowned; random guys never came to talk to me, especially when they looked like that unless…I pursed my lips knowing what was coming.

"What can I do for you?"

"Your friend…Can I get her number?"

Any other day I would have handled it well. I had years of experience at being the 'ugly friend' that guys talked to just in the hope to chat with Ani, but today was not the day. I chuckled. "I'm sorry pal but you don't stand a chance I mean seriously…did you look at yourself? What are you? 5'8''?" I snorted "Please, she wouldn't even look at you if you were the last man on earth. Let's be honest, if she had to choose between you and a goat she would probably consider the goat as a viable option."

He turned beet red as his friends were laughing at him. He didn't even add anything and left the table just before Ani return.

Ani left about 15 minutes later, after a call from Josh but I was pleased I got to walk home, I would clear my mind…let my anger go.

I had walked for less than 5 minutes, when I was pulled in an alley.

"So you think it's okay to mock someone in front of their friends?" Asked the guy from the bar, his eyes full of fury.

"I'm sorry I…I had a bad day I didn't mean that."

He pushed me hard against the wall; the violent impact took my breath away. "You think that's enough?" He spat. "I'll show you how manly I am!" He raised his fist and I closed my eyes tight expecting the pain but I heard him scream instead.

I opened my eyes, and saw an arrow stuck in his arm. I turned and saw Starling City vigilante standing there. The vigilante, also known as the Green Arrow, walked toward the guy and knocked him cold with just one punch.

"How are you?" He asked, keeping his distance with me.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine."

"I'll take care of him but you run now Lena, you run home and don't turn back."

I nodded and ran, ran until my lungs were burning. It was only when I closed the door behind me than I realized it….Starling City Vigilante knew my name!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Sorry it took a bit longer for this chapter to be released but I'm in the middle of moving and it sucks but I promise I'll do my best.

**Chapter 3:**

When I got out of work the next day, I couldn't believe my eyes. Oliver Queen was leaning against a motorbike.

"Are you serious? This is borderline harassment you know that?"

"Who said I was here for you?"

I blushed furiously wanting to die on the spot. How did I assume something like that? "I…ummm Yea… Carrying on then." _'Carry on then?' Just kill me now._

He chuckled. "No, actually I came for you."

I rolled my eyes. "A waste of time." I tried to walk away when he caught my arm.

I shook my arm forcefully and winced with pain. The attack last night left me with an ugly bruise on my shoulder blade.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, reaching for my shoulder.

"I'm fine. What do you want Mr. Queen?"

"Call me Oliver please. And I want to ask you to reconsider my dinner offer."

"Why do you even bother? I mean seriously…did you look at me? And I'm not rich so why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

He nodded. "Fine….i'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm nothing if not persistent. You will finally say yes and I will find out why you dislike me so much."

"I—Have a good night Mr. Queen."

"The boss wants to see you." Said my supervisor, as soon as I got in the next day.

"Why? I was late like 5 minutes the other day." I sighed leaving my bag on my desk.

"You better take that."

"Why? His office is just across the hall."

She shook her head. "Oh no I'm not talking about this boss…I'm talking about the big boss, the biggest of all."

"Mr. Merlyn?"

"The one and only."

I was speechless… I never even met Mr. Merlyn. I didn't think my supervisor did or even her boss, it was not predicting anything good for sure.

I took the elevator to the 29th floor and couldn't believe how luxury it was there, the carpet looked like it would cost a few months' rent.

As soon as I announced myself the secretary let me in with a curious look, I couldn't blame her as there was no logical reason for me to be here….unless Oliver Queen did something.

The office was the biggest I had ever seen, most likely 3 or 4 times my apartment. Malcolm Merlyn was sitting in a huge leather chair, looking outside the window.

When the secretary closed the door behind me, he turned toward me with the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"Ah Miss Giordano! I'm so happy you could make it."

_Like I had a choice._ "Of course sir….What can I do for you?"

"Call me Malcolm, and please take a seat." He gestured me to a seat.

"Thank you Si—Malcolm." Saying his name felt like gravel in my mouth. "I….Is there anything wrong?"

He laughed and even if I just met him it sounded fake. "No, nothing is wrong." He reached for a file on his desk. "You are one of our best employee, and your record is spotless… I also read here that you are studying to become a nurse?"

"Yes part time….I should graduate in a couple of years."

"Very well…" he nodded. "We might be able to work something out. Anyways Miss Giordano, I like to keep my employees happy and I'm worried about you."

"I don't understand."

"I saw you yesterday…with Oliver Queen and as you might know, I'm very close of his family."

_Here we go_ I thought, trying to keep my face straight. He was about to tell me to stay away.

"I don't think Oliver Queen is right for you. He…He is not good enough; he is chasing you because he cannot comprehend that you wouldn't want him. He is the kind of man who is dating a woman, and yet take her sister on a romantic getaway. People can try to change but they never do, they will always be who they really are and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are valuable and because I…." He stood and came to stand in front of me, leaning on his desk. "See we all have special gifts…talents." He grinned, and I was not sure if it was supposed to be friendly but it gave me the chill. "I can read people, it helped me a lot in my life and you see I can recognize hate when I see it and boy did I see it in you yesterday."

I didn't know what to tell him, he was right and I could see in his eyes that denial would be futile.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"Help me? To do what?"

"Get your revenge. It was written all over your face and you see…we all have score to settle and I have score to settle with them. Confucius once said 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves.' Well if we work together we will only need to dig one."

"What do you have to gain?"

I" get a way in, I get to see him being destroyed….Him and I have score to settle, and believe me once he'll know he can have you he will leave you but by then you will have all the information we need."

"What do I have to win in all of this?"

"Beside see the Queen family fall?" He smiled. "Let's see what you can get and we can decide then don't you think?"

I nodded. "Fine Mr. Merlin, you have a partner."

He took my hand. "I knew you were smart…I will see you very soon." He kissed my hand, making my skin crawl.

As expected, Oliver was waiting for me again, leaning on his bike.

"Mr. Queen…."

He smiled brightly. "How are you Lena? What about dinner tonight?"

I nodded. "Fine." I took a piece of paper and wrote my address. "Pick me up at 8."

"Really?" He asked surprised, looking at the address in my hand.

"You want to take me out for dinner yes or no?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, you win…Don't be late."

As I walked away I saw Malcolm Merlin get into a limousine with a smug smile on his face.

I had made a deal with the devil to get my revenge…I hoped it was worth it.

I turned to look at Oliver and smiled to him. '_Lets the game begin_.'


	4. Chapter 4

**An: ****Hey guys I know I have no excuse for not updating for so long but I made it extra-long and from now on I promise to try to update at least once a week.**

**Chapter 4: **

I probably tried five different outfit s and realized it was just extremely stupid as I was not going out to please him.

I almost expected for him not to show up, and was very surprised to hear knock on my door at 7:30.

"Hi, you are early." I detailed his clothing, and then I detailed mine. He was in a tailored suit while I was injeans and top…it was actually the fanciest clothes I owned. "Yea…. I don't think we pictured out date exactly in the same place."

He smiled. "It's okay, I'm flexible….where would you like to go?"

I chuckled "Not anywhere they will be happy to see you."

"Why wouldn't they? I'm charming" he said with the smile, that was making my stomach drop.

"They don't like you."

"They don't like me because I'm rich?"

"That…and because you're a Queen. The closure of the factory made a lot of collateral damages in this part of town you know."

"I'll take my chances" he said, squaring his shoulders.

"You…" _What could I say? That if they found out I was with him they probably would hate me too_. I sighed. "Lets go to the place you wanted to go."

He shook his head. "No actually I want to get to know you better, and what is better than your favorite restaurant?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay…well let's try to make you a bit less…."

"Sexy?"

"_You_. A bit less _you_. Come in my mansion please." I was living in a bachelor apartment on top of a flower shop. I was pretty sure that my whole apartment could fit into his kitchen. "Please take your jacket and tie off I'll be right back."

I went behind the curtain that was separating my bedroom area to my living area.

"If you wanted to get me naked you just had to ask."

I rolled my eyes but ignored his comment.

I took the blue Duke hoody I had from my dad. _Please forgive me dad, I'm doing that for us._

"Did you come with your car?"

"Yep"

"Is this car worth more than five grants?"

"Why this question?"

"You can't leave it here, it will most likely be taken down piece by piece before we come back and I wouldn't advise going to the restaurant in this car either...Way to be obvious."

"And how are we going to where we want to go?"

I couldn't help but smile. "The way I go everywhere…We take the bus."

"Lena…Are you actually telling me you are taking the bus at night in this area? This is not safe."

"This is home…So are you still up for it or not?"

I saw the defiance in his eyes. "More than ever, let's go."

When we got down his bodyguard was waiting beside the car.

"We are going to take the bus from here Diggs, you can take the car and have fun."

"The bus? Seriously?"

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah why not. I'll give you a call when we're done."

"And me telling you this is not a good idea won't change anything right?"

"No, not really."

"Okay…I'll be around."

We sat in the back of the bus. "Do you have sunglasses?"

Oliver nodded.

"Great, wear them, and put the cap lower."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would think you are ashamed to be with me."

"Do you truly want me to answer that?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure that the answer would be pretty negative for my male ego."

I snorted. "Believe me, hiding you will also help keeping us both safe."

I was glad we decided to go to _Marcello's_ on a week night, it was never terribly busy then and if I managed to get my corner booth nobody would be able to see Oliver sitting here.

I couldn't contain my sigh of relief when I saw Vinnie behind the counter instead of his father Marcello. Marcello had been my father closest friend and if he recognized Oliver Queen standing right behind me he would never forgive me. Vinnie and I have been friend for as almost as long as Anika and me, he even was my first kiss when we both wanted to know what was the big deal about kissing.

"Ciao bella! What bring you here on this night?"

I tried to smile as naturally as I could. "I had a dinner planned with one of my friend" I gestured behind me to Oliver, who was standing so close to me that I could feel his body heat against my back. "Is it possible to get the corner booth?"

Vinnie looked up to Oliver.

_Please don't look too closely_ I willed silently.

"Sure thing, come with me." He said walking us to the back of the room. As predicted there well only about 10 people eating.

"Can I take my glasses off now? I'm not comfortable."

"Sure of course...but keep the cap okay?"

"Do people really hate me that much here?" And I couldn't help but here the underlying sadness in his voice.

"Voluntarily or not your family caused a lot of damages here and we hold grudge."

"Do you hold grudges?"

I couldn't and didn't want to answer this question.

"Lets order okay?"

Oliver simply put his hand on his menu. "It's your favorite place, I trust you…Order for me okay?"

"I can do that." Vinnie came to the table, and did a double take. I knew he recognized Oliver.

"Does Anika know you are here?"

I knew the real question was: _Does Anika know who you are here with?_

"When was she elected the boss of me?"

He gave me a hard look full of judgment. "So what will it be?"

"I…ummm One San Pellegrino…One Lasagna and Spaghetti Carbonara. E non allo spiedo nel suo piatto."

Vinnie snorted, walking away.

"Thank you"

"For?"

"Asking him not to spit in my plate….I wouldn't have enjoyed it."

I felt my face burning "oh you understand Italian."

He gave me his brightest smile. "Si Signorina."

"Vinnie is not bad."

"I'm sure he is not. So tell me a bit more about you….Where are you from?"

I couldn't believe he had no clue of who I was, not even a little. "Let's make a deal….a question for a question…"

He chuckled. "Are you always that bold?"

"Coming to think of it, no….not really, but I think you just bring this side of me that I didn't know I had." Let him take that the way he wanted to.

He nodded "I like that. Okay you have a deal….So, a question for a question. Okay so where are you from?"

"Here….I've been here all my life."

"Do you have family?"

"No, my parents are dead but I thought it was my turn to ask questions. You were gone for 5 years how did this island change you?"

He looked at me without a word, and I thought I just pushed him too far. "I think I'm…" he looked down to his glass. "Sometimes life makes you see things that you didn't want to see like a mirror of truth showing you the ugly part of yourself, the one you were always too narcissistic to see existed."

I was taken aback by what he just told me….Was it even true? Did he truly mean that? Was it just some kind of post traumatic disorder?

"Do you think this discussion is getting a bit too serious for our first date? I wouldn't want to scare you away."

I couldn't help the giggle to escape me. "Yea….are you having so much fun that you are considering a second date?"

He gave me his wide grin that made my heart skip a bit even if I hated him. The rest of the evening was light and even if I wanted to pry and find out things to give Mr. Merlin.

"So will we be going on a second date?" He asked, when were on the bus back.

"Aren't you supposed to wait three days or something? I read that somewhere." I was honestly curious.

"Why would I do that? I had fun and I want to see you again." He shrugged "I don't want to play games."

"Oh okay." I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to see me again. I hadn't been the most charming woman tonight, spending my time prying for more information.

When we got down the bus, Diggles was waiting for Oliver beside the car…Did he stay here all this time?

"Just give me a minute Digs….I need to get changed, I don't need to be incognito anymore."

I grimaced, knowing I really pushed him when I asked him to change clothes and I still couldn't believe he went through with it.

"By the way you still didn't answer me" he said, grabbing my hand as we reached my floor.

His hand was covers in scar and his fingers were calous….it was not a rich man hand I felt in mine and what his warm hand made me feel was wrong in so many level.

"Ani…" I whispered as we reached my door. Anika, my best friend was standing there and she didn't look happy with me.

"Lena…." She forced a smile looking up to Oliver. "Mr Queen"

"Please call me Oliver"

"Yea….I don't think I'll do that. Lena I need you….NOW."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was glad that Anika was forgiving fast but I knew she would give me shit.

"Just give me a minute Ani, Oliver has some things to pick up."

Oliver picked up his jacket and tie. "And your answer?" He asked standing under the threshold.

"I…" I looked back at Ani, I wanted him to leave before she said something that would blow up everything I tried to do and create. "Yes, just…just call me."

He grinned once more. "Thanks for the night Lena, it was delight."

"Have you lost your freaking mind?" Asked Anika, as soon as the door closed.

"Vinnie…That rat bastard!"

"Seriously? You are going there? When Vinnie called me I thought he was high, of all the persons that could be out with Oliver Quinn, Lena Giordano was the last on the list. Did you forget what he did to you? The Quinn family hurt a lot of people but you…I can refresh your—"

"I know! I know, okay!" I screamed. "You have no idea what I am doing and to be honest I can't tell right now, not now at least but you have to trust me."

"Trust you? Oh Lena…" She sat down. "Are you lying to yourself? I saw your face when he took your hand….Oh Lena."

"I know what I'm doing Anika. I don't want to hear it."

"You know what, I better go….Call me when you remember who you are!" She turned around to leave but stop the hand on the handle. "I'm worried for you, just be careful you know he is not trustworthy."

I sat on the sofa, closed my eyes and remembered the first day I set my eyes on Oliver Queen.

_**March 5**__**th**__** 2003**_

"_But dad we're going to be late!" I said to my father, as he parked in front of the Queen factory in the glade. _

"_I'm sorry princess it will just take 5 minutes I promise." _

"_But…"_

_My father sighed. "Listen Lena I know we are going to be late we might have to go to the next showing but when the boss calls you, you just go." _

_I frowned but I knew he had to. _

"_Why don't you come in with me? Just sit in the reception and wait for me, I won't be long." _

_I decided to go with him, I had never been in the factory before. _

_We went to a reception but the desk was empty. "Let's just wait here" whispered my father, pointing to the luxury leather sofa._

_The door of the office was slightly open. _

"_I said no Oliver there is no point for you to ask again." Said a man coldly, I presumed it was Mr. Queen._

"_But why? It's not a big favour!"_

_"This is the thing, you are asking to borrow my Yacht to go with your friend like you are asking for a pack of gum! You are doing nothing to prove me you are becoming a responsible man. You will be 18 in two months and what did you do? I had to buy Harvard a new library to get you in, I had to buy your private school a new lab tech to make sure they will forget to mention all your indiscretion in your file and what now? Your school just call me and you are failing math! Money can do a lot of things son but I cannot buy your degree!"_

"_What do you want me to do? The teacher hates me." _

_His father sighed in exasperation. You want the Yacht? You want a new car? Pass math and we'll talk again and right now it will be the end of it." _

_At this instant the secretary walked in, and acknowledge my father with a small smile._

"_Mr Giordano is here" she said in the intercom. _

_We heard the voices quiet down and a young man got out red with anger._

"_You can go in Mr Giordano…." She turned to the young man, "what can I do for you Oliver?"_

"_Could you call me a car? My father took away my car keys."_

_I could see the secretary fighting her smile. "Sure thing kid." _

_He turned toward me, and when his blue eyes connected with mine, it was like being punched in the stomach. I already saw guys I found cute but this was taking it to a whole new level. It was what they call a crush because it crushed every part of me. _

"_I'll help you." I blurted out._

_He frowned. "What for?"_

"_Your math…I can help you. "_

"_What are you? 12?" He asked, coming to stand in front of me._

"_I'm 15"! I replied offended. "I'm in advance math believe me, I can help you." _

_He looked incredulous. "Why would you do that?"_

"_I need to make some money and you need to pass. Deal?"_

"_Your car is here Oliver." Said the secretary. _

"_I think we have a deal but it will stay our secret okay? Give me your number and we'll arrange our first session." _

_I wrote my number on the back of a post-it he handed me, trying to keep my hand from shaking. _

_I knew that day that Oliver would have a lasting effect on my life, I just didn't know just how devastating it would be. _

I opened my eyes…."And when I needed you, you let me down in the worst way." I felt a new wave of hate filling me. It was not as powerful as before, but I decided to hold tight to this feeling until his life was as destroyed as mine…An eye for an eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur, and Oliver and I met almost every night…It was getting hard not to like him, I was not pretending to enjoy his company anymore and part of me couldn't help but think that he had changed, that he was a good man and I was terrified that when I will get what I needed to destroy him, I wouldn't be able to do it.

Malcolm Merlin was getting more pressing as if he could see my will wavering and the warning bells were always there, in the back of my mind. I made a pact with the devil I had to live with it.

"Can you believe it's our 6th date? I thought you would get tired of me much earlier than that." Said Oliver, with a grin.

"I thought _**you**_ would get tired before that." I said truthfully. There was no reason for him to stick with me. "I'm nothing special."

"More special than you think." He took a deep breath. "I want to show you something Lena, something very important to me."

"Okay…" I glanced quickly toward him, he looked so serious.

He threw me a quick look and winked before concentrating on the road again. "I keep trying to make you open up to me, but I realized it isn't fair if I don't do the same."

"You don't have to." I said feeling guilty.

"I know I don't… but I want to."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"Home? Home as in your house?"

He chuckled. "Yes it's the only home I know."

My heart started to pump so hard in my chest I thought it was going to explode. "I….no I can't meet your family."

Oliver probably heard the panic in my voice because he slowed down the car, and reached for my hand that felt like ice in his burning palm. "Hey please calm down breath Lena, you won't have to meet anyone if you don't want to. They won't even know we're there."

"Promise?"

He squeezed my hand. "Promise…" We drove in silence a bit longer. "You know any other girl would be ecstatic to meet my family."

"I'm not any other girl."

"Yea I know…" He got through some huge iron gates. "I wish you would let me in."

I looked out in the window, pretending to look at the garden but it was so dark I couldn't see anything.

He passed the main entrance where a few cars were parked. "My mom is having company, nobody will ever know we're here."

He parked at the far end of the driveway and reached for my hand when we got out of the car. "Come with me."

I took his hand and when our finger intertwined I felt safe, as if as long as I was with him, nothing could hurt me. My chest filled with peace until the reality came crashing down again, and I remembered that I could never be with him, that I would destroy him or at least try to.

As we took a small path, a security guy came to meet us.

"It's me, Gerard" Said Oliver, pulling me closer. "Everything is okay."

"Perfect Mr. Queen, have a good evening." He replied disappearing in the darkness.

"Do you have lots of guards here?"

Oliver pulled me down the path. "As you very well know, my family is hated so yea, we have quite a lot of those."

"Here we are" he said pointing to a stone slightly lit by the house's lights.

I squinted and took a few steps before recognizing a headstone.

"This is my father grave….Well there is no body so technically it's not really a grave but it's where I come to talk. It's like my own psychiatrist. Silly isn't it?"

"No I understand more than you think" I said with a trembling voice. I was doing my best to contain my tears. He was just as hurt as I was, I couldn't hurt him….Not anymore, I had to talk to Malcolm Merlin…Tell him we were done. "I do the same, sometimes I imagine my parents are looking down at me and I'm wondering what they are thinking."

Oliver came to stand behind me, his hands on his shoulders. He was standing so close I could feel his body heat irradiating against my back. He kissed the top of my head making me shiver. It was the first ever intimate contact we had since we met. We went on many dates, but never kissed simply talked about everything and anything. This simple chaste kiss made me melt into a puddle. "I'm sure they would be so proud of you" he whispered in my hair.

I took a deep shaky breath taking a small step back so my body was connected with his. "A few weeks ago I would have said yes, I'm not sure anymore."

Oliver let his hands slide down my arms, and circled his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. He rested his chin on top of my head and let out a sigh. "Talk to me Lena, what are you hiding from me?"

I closed my eyes, ready to tell him everything and come what may, but a bright light stopped me from talking.

"Oliver is that you?"

"Damn!" Oliver growled letting go of me. "Yes mom it's me" he said turning around

I turned around as well but stayed behind him hoping she wouldn't notice me.

"Gerard saw you get home….Why are you staying outside? Come in, we have company."

"Me too mother, I have company as well."

I swore silently.

"Yes Gerard told me that too. Why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Sure." Oliver moved out of the way.

I looked up and beside Moira Queen was Malcolm Merlyn and he was looking at me with his little knowing smile.

"Mom this is Lena Giordano. Lena, this is my mother Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn."

Malcolm smiled his predator smile. "Very nice to meet you Miss Giordano."

I couldn't help but blush I was so uncomfortable and I hated myself right at this second.

"Oliver why don't you come in with your friend for a minute? Have a drink with us. Sue and Mark Jensen are here and I know they will be thrilled to see you. "

Oliver nodded with resignation. "Sure."

"I…."

Oliver turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"I just forgot I have something to do with Anika…I….Ummm just go in I'm going to call a taxi. Not a problem."

"No wait, I'll drive you home." He turned toward his mother. "I'll be back in a bit."

I shook my head. "No don't be silly, you are already home."

"She can use my driver" offered Malcolm Merlyn. "He has to go back to town to pick up Tommy, he can very drive Miss Giordano home."

I forced a smile. "See it's perfect. I wish you all a good night." I turned around, taking the path Oliver took but now it was brightly light.

"I'll call you later" I heard Oliver call after me.

The drive home was silent and I was grateful for that, I was trying to figure out what my next steps would be but one way or another I needed to get out of the mess I was in.

I was home for less than an hour when I heard an energetic knock at my door, I couldn't help but smile knowing it was Oliver.

"I told you I would—" My smile faded when I saw that it was Malcolm Merlyn that was standing there.

"Hello sweetheart, cute Pyjamas…May I come in?" He asked. squeezing it before I could invite him in.

"My….This place is smaller than my bathroom" he took off his heavy coat, and left it on the back of the chair before getting comfortable on my sofa.

"What can I do for you Mr Merlyn?" I asked, trying to hide my level of exasperation.

He smiled and patted the seat beside him. "Please come and join me."

I sat silently.

"So I couldn't help but noticed that you and Oliver are getting pretty close, it was a touching moment just the both of you by this masquerade of a grave. How is the mission to destroy him going?"

"Yes, about that I…"

"Changed your mind?" He asked, but he was still smiling.

"Yes, I think he changed. I believe he is a good man now and not the young …"

He raised his hand to stop me. "You know I wondered what could push you to hate him and his family that much. Your father used to work for him but was laid off without indemnity when the company closed."

"Yes sir."

"And your father has been unable to keep up with all of your mother's medical bills after that, he lost your house and your mother died anyways."

"How do you know all that?"

He laughed out loud. "Come on Miss Giordano do you even know the extent of my powers over this city? Starling city is mine and if you play nicely you may get a slice of it."

"But I believe Oliver changed, I don't want to hurt someone innocent…It, it will defeat the purpose of what I am doing."

"You think Oliver Queen changed?" He shook his head like I was a naïve child. "I would like to tell you it is possible. Moore than anything I'd like to tell you that people can change but they can't. Some are deluded, truly believing they can change but at the end of the day Lena…." He reached for my hand, and it was so smooth, so cold a bit like a doll that it took all my will power not to take it away. "They always stay the same."

I stayed silent, I hoped he was wrong.

"Why are you so smitten?" He seemed to be honestly intrigued.

"I'm not smitten." I tried to deny but the absence of conviction in my own voice forced me to look down.

"There is nothing that he can give you that I can't." He added, rubbing his thumb on my palm.

I looked up with disbelief….Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"You want closeness? Physical love? Money? Tenderness? I can give you all that and even more."

I thought I vomited a bit in my mouth. He was old enough to be my father.

"I am fond of you and at least I won't make you promise I cannot keep, I won't be pretending."

"How do you know he is pretending? Is it so hard to believe someone would want to be with me?" I let out before thinking; I shouldn't have taken the bait.

"No, it's not what I said. This would be quite hypocrite of me because I enjoy being with you and I would love to share your bed. It's just that Oliver…." He sighed, and got an envelope out of his inside coat pocket. "I didn't want to show you that but I think it's for the best. Were you supposed to see Oliver yesterday?"

"Why? I asked knowing that yes, I was supposed to see him but he canceled only a few minutes before and a part of me knew that Malcolm Merlin knew the answer. He was not the kind of man to ask question he didn't already have the answer to.

He opened the envelop, and extended a couple of pictures. Oliver was standing close to Laurel Lance, whispering something to her ear while holding a red rose in his hand. She was smiling resting a hand on his arm.

"He is not over her….He is just after you for the challenge you are representing. Every cat likes a good chase."

"How did you get these pictures?"

"I have your interests at heart sweethearts and the interests of my son as well…I've always known that Oliver Queen was a sweet talker and I expected to have to bring you back to reality one day or another."

I knew that Oliver and Laurel ad a relationship many years ago, he also told me that a problem at the club was preventing him to come….I hate to admit it but it seemed that Malcolm Merlyn had been right all along.

I looked up and met his blue eyes gleaming with victory. "You are right I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." I felt stupid of course Oliver Queen didn't want me. One good look in the mirror should have made me think. "You will have what you need to destroy him soon enough."

Malcolm Merlyn surprised me by leaning in, and kissing my forehead, letting his lips linger a bit long too long for my taste. "You will see, once the Queen family will be destroyed you will be feeling good."

I nodded. "I know….I know."

He stood, reaching for my hand and helped me up. "Don't feel guilty, he doesn't deserve it. Don't let go of your memories keep them tight until you get your revenge. You deserve it"

I extended the pictures to him but he shook his head. "No keep them….if you ever doubt just look at who he really is okay?"

The next day, I received a text from Oliver asking me to meet him at the club after work and as silly as it seemed the text sounded clinical maybe because he didn't call me like he said he would.

Oliver was in his office when I walked in, he looked up silently his face stone cold. He was looking at me like he didn't even know me. I looked down at his hands, he was toying with a red leather notebook.

"Are….are you alright?" I asked, taking a tentative step in his direction.

"You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't."

"What?"

"Tell me Lena….What did it take?"

"What did what take?"

"Why do you want to destroy me? What did he give you?"

I closed my eyes….This was it….The fat lady had sung.


End file.
